


'WOMAN!'

by girlsandmoney



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Youtube AU, harry styles woman, klance, shiro if i care enough to write him in, slowburn if u Squint, the gang parties it up in america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsandmoney/pseuds/girlsandmoney
Summary: Lance McClain is a small youtuber in Cuba with other youtuber friends





	1. You Flower, You Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Lance: 17  
> Keith: 18  
> Hunk: 17  
> Pidge: 15

Lance is a small youtuber, not new to the game, but new enough to not really know how stressful it is. He does music, it’s what he’s known for. A few months ago he thought doing a Despacito cover would be funny. Ironically, that video is now his most viewed video on his channel. Before that video he had probably 5,000 subscribers, that video got a million views and gave him 10,000 more people watching his videos. This obviously stressed him out, but he ultimately thought it was a good thing. Lance also does small vlogs and sit down and talk videos, he hopped on the trend of mukbangs for two weeks and that's all he uploaded. His followers like his videos where he’s not only singing, they like seeing his real and more down to earth side. 

 

Lance knows other smaller youtubers. Pidge and Hunk are basically his best friends. Hunk, also known as Hunkalicious on youtube is Lance’s absolute best friend. He posts random reacting to videos and casual funny vlogs. Pidge, also known as Gundersontech posts funny videos where she programs weird objects and coding videos. Lance knows Keith, too, KoGames. He just posts gaming videos and reddit videos. If Lance was going to be completely honest he didn’t care for Keith very much. Whenever they talk in their private chat it always seems like Keith is trying to pick a fight, so he just tries to avoid any private contact with Keith.  Lance knows them all from Hunk, he introduced them all by randomly putting them in a group chat.

 

It’s a dream of Lance’s to move to America. Fall in love there, go to school, work there. It just seems so full of hopes and dreams, that he just doesn’t picture himself doing in Cuba. People are more open-minded too, he couldn’t really imagine his family accepting him for everything he does. It seems like everything Lance does, he knows his family would disapprove. The trying to make it big, his sexuality, his dream to move to America, his everything. He wants to see things, people. Lance wants to meet Hunk, and Pidge, and honestly Keith. Even if he doesn’t like Keith, he figures it would be nice to touch someone you only see on a computer screen. 

 

Lance amazes himself with his ability to balance Youtube and school. School stresses him out a lot, and it’s honestly a miracle he has time to edit, do homework, and balance family and friend life on top of that. School sucks, he can take music for a semester and that’s it, the program isn’t even good either. They don’t learn instruments, they learn notes. He guesses that’s helpful too, he’s just sick of clapping measures. He wants to touch it, he wants to strum the instrument or press the keys. He loves touching.  _ Touch. Touch. Touch _ . It’s practically what he spends most of his time thinking about, how he wants to touch things. Paper, his guitar, people. People would be nice for him to touch, he likes the idea of touching people.

 

Keith sent a video of him singing the East Hills terrible mall commercial to the group chat. Lance has to admit, that’s hilarious. It’s a new side of Keith, all jokey and funny. It’s very out of Keith. He likes that side of him. Lance replies with a very exclamatory keyboard spam. Keith replies “New Shoes!” followed up by the tennis shoe emoji. This was good, that was funny. That was weird, Lance doesn’t know quite what just happened, he enjoyed it though. He likes not fighting with Keith and actually having a good time. It probably won’t last long considering they’re in the chat and not talking privately, but Lance is just going to ignore that for now.

 

Lance decided he’s going to sing From the Dining Table as his next cover. He doesn’t know why but he likes the loneliness of the song, he kind of relates to it in different ways. The guitar is pretty, he likes the guitar in the song. The song is pretty straightforward, it’s easy to sing. He decided this during the sixth period and it’s all he could think of for two hours. Practically the second he got home he ran to his room to record the video. He had two hours before his parents got home, which meant two hours to film and edit slightly. He doesn’t do much editing, he just adds little background hums or sometimes claps. It’s not hard, he quite enjoys it. That’s what he did that day. He got home, filmed, edited, and went outside. It was pretty much the perfect day for him. 

 

Lance is bisexual. He could never tell anyone he knows. Hunk doesn’t know, and his family will probably never know. He’s okay with that for now. He doesn’t feel like they need to know right in this very moment, it’s not important and he knows his family won’t be okay with it. He’s had a couple crushes on classmates before. With girls it was instant, he knew because it was normal. The boys were complicated, he was confused because nobody talks about anything remotely gay. It took him awhile but once he figured it out he cried. He cried for hours but just blamed it on something he doesn’t remember. Boys is a complicated subject for Lance, mostly because he’s scared. He doesn’t have a crush on anybody at the moment, which is good for him because crushes are stressful. He dropped his last one because he turned out to be a super horrible to him. That one was easy to drop, for reasons that even Lance is ashamed of.

 

Lance texted the group chat, feeling especially lonely on that day. He asked if anyone wanted to FaceTime. Keith was the only one to respond and he said he could. Lance not wanting to be rude, called Keith. 

 

“Hi,” Keith said breathily

 

Lance wondered why Keith sounded winded, so he decided to ask.

 

“Why do you sound so tired?” Lance asked

 

“I just got done working out, It’s a tough regime but the results are totally worth it.”

 

Lance totally forgot about the fact that Keith works out. He wanted to say “That’s hot” but he saved himself the embarrassment of that and just replied;

 

“Oh”

 

The boys could sense how weirdly awkward the situation and somehow their minds synched up and they both started awkwardly giggling. The silence was kind of overbearing and Lance didn’t know what to say or do, at that moment he truly was the definition of Bi Panic™. Lance really hoped that the call would end quickly, or he or Keith would die suddenly causing a pretty good reason to hand up. Sadly, the things Lance hoped for did not come true. He ended up regretting ever saying that because turns out Keith is a great conversationalist, and Lance didn’t want it to ever end. He admits was quite unrealistic, but a boy could dream. They talked for hours, about anything and everything. They both ended up falling asleep on FaceTime, Lance was pretty sure he fell asleep first. Lance woke up first he knows that for sure when he woke up he heard a soft snore, the culprit was Keith Kogane. Lance couldn’t see Keith, he could just see his ceiling fan going around and around. Being careful not to be loud, he got his phone, and he hung up with Keith. 

 

Deciding Keith needed some taunting, Lance texted him,

 

“snore much?” Adding a couple of emojis such as the z emoji and the pig nose emoji just to be extra mean. 

 

Tw: outing? Homophobia? Be safe. Idk boo

He shares his soul a little too much. He didn’t know how damaging a single person could be until he shared too much. This sounds like those classic ‘the internet is a scary unstoppable force’ speeches that the teachers give presentations on, but he promises it’s not. Lance had this crush on this guy, and he found out somehow and he acted as if he did too. They talked for months, and Lance was wondering why he hadn’t been asked out yet. He just figured it was because the guy was scared too, so he didn’t do anything about it. They ended up secretly dating, and they got pretty flirtatious and Lance knew he was sharing too much but he didn’t care because he was happy for the first time in a really long time. The guy took advantage of Lance, and thinking back Lance wanted to know when the guy decided “I’m going to ruin him” or if that was his plan all along. Things were shared, no Lance didn’t send photos he was cautious about that. Just conversations and some dark things Lance wasn’t ready to have everyone know. He honestly thinks that was worse for him then having everyone what he looks like naked. That really ruined him, he was so scared. Not too many people found out but it shattered his confidence. He’s only recently gained it back from YouTube, and people appreciating his musical abilities really helped him rebuild himself.

 

Lance wrote and sang a two-minute song about it and posted it. That one he liked, it’s one of his favorites. People were concerned about him though, he didn’t notice he was crying when he was filming but he was. He didn’t edit because he knew he would back out of posting it, and he knew it was important for many reasons. He needed people to know to be careful, and he needed it for himself. He just posted the cover with nothing too fancy about it. Just him, his guitar, and the occasional sniffle. People loved it, they thought it was nice and simple and eye-opening. They liked seeing Lance so open about things that have happened to him.

 

“what’s your favorite song” Lance texted Keith

 

“Barbie Dreams by Nicki Minaj,” Keith replied

 

That was a shock for Lance. He didn’t expect Keith to like that type of music.

 

“really????” Lance replied

 

“I mean I guess so. I just listened to it one day, and it’s not even that good but I can’t stop listening to it. It sucks, but it’s also a banger.” 

 

“I can’t really work with that one that much. give me another song. easier to sing, but don’t get any ideas.buddy.” Lance followed up with the nose steam and the fist emoji, making it look like its whipping.

 

“Fine. I really like the song Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer. That’s a banger.”

 

Lance could work with that. That was a manageable song. 

 

“cool. thanks”

 

Lance sung a song for Hunk, he missed the opportunity to sing one for Pidge. That’s okay though, but he’s determined to sing one for his newfound friendship with Keith. For a couple days Lance played with notes and chords, and he did his research. He eventually figured out something that worked well for him. Once he figured it out, he didn’t even wait till the next day for his parents not to be home. He was just so eager to film and upload Keith’s second favorite song. He filmed it once and he got it. He listened to the audio over and over again making sure everything sounded perfect, and there was no needed background noise, and if there was, he added it. He posted it and it was probably an hour before he got any type of response from Keith.

 

“I knew it. You’re really bad at bluffing.”

 

“oh? what are u talking about keithy-boy????” lance badly bluffed

 

Lance hadn’t picked up the fact that Keith doesn't like to text long anything, so he was surprised when he got an incoming FaceTime from Keith. He answered it in just utter confusion. 

 

“H-hello?”

 

“Why’d you sing a song for me. Do not get me wrong, I adore the song. I think you sound so pretty. Your voice is so nice, I just don’t understand why you have sung a song for me.” Keith rambled a little bit

 

Lance was a little flustered by Keith’s fast-talking and calling his voice pretty. No one he knows personally has called his voice pretty.

 

“Well, uh. I just think you’re nice.” Lance says sheepishly

 

“I’ve been everything but nice to you in the past.” Keith says, ashamed of himself

 

“That’s okay. You’re being nice to me now aren’t you, Keithy-boy?” Lance says, immediately hating himself after actually muttering the words ‘Keithy-boy’.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am. Look, Lance, I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you in the past. I’m really glad we’re becoming better friends.” Keith says

 

“Yeah, me too.” The two boys smiled at each other

 

“You wanna sing me a song?” Keith asks out of the blue

 

“Depends? What do you want me to sing?” 

 

“Know any Harry Styles?” Keith asks, not knowing Lance totally went through a One Direction phase

 

“I know almost his whole album! I also know a chiller version of medicine.” Lance says proudly

 

“Oh my gosh! Could you please do Woman?” Keith asked way too excitedly

 

Lance nodded, hoping that Keith saw it. He strummed and he sang. He has to admit that he was horribly nervous and that kind of messed him up in the beginning, so he just zoned out Keith and sang his little heart out.

 

“Woman!” Lance sang

 

When he was done he realized what he just did, and turned so red. He looked at Keith on his phone and his mouth was just, agape. Keith started clapping and whistling for Lance.

 

“T-Thank you” Lance giggled 

 

The two talked for probably another 30 minutes until Lance had to go because it was a school night. Yes, he was saddened by this because he likes Keith, a lot. He’s a nice friend, and he’s funny and attractive. Keith being attractive is kind of a downer because it’s weird having an attractive friend to compare yourself to, but Lance tries to ignore all that and have a good time. 

 

When Lance was in bed and about to fall asleep, he had concluded that he would very much enjoy touching Keith for other reasons than it would be nice to touch someone who is only in a screen. Once, he thought that he decided he needed to go to sleep, he must have been sleep deprived. He doesn’t know why he thought that, and he couldn’t say he was lying because that would be lying. The more and more he thought about Keith and touch the more and more he concluded he needs to go to sleep. He wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while if he kept that up. 

 

Lance doesn’t like to check his social blade that often, he thinks if he does that he will get in his head if he’s doing well and he’ll act all cocky. This morning, however, Lance decided to check it. His channel did really well after the youngblood cover, he got about 1,000 more subscribers. It freaked him out. Yes, he loves growing his channel, but there’s something terrifying about growing. He knows he’s not going to be able to think straight all day, which s really fun for him because he has school today.

 

Walking to school Lance had the sudden realization that somebody from his school has to know about his channel. Lance wanted to vomit just thinking about that, his channel was his safe place, not theirs. He can’t really blame anything for them finding his channel, he was just angry and sick thinking about it. It was all in his head, this worrying and this nauseousness from a totally not real/confirmed situation and once Lance realized that he felt insane. Why was he having a complete mental breakdown about the entire made up-all in his head situation? It was ridiculous. When Lance finally started to calm down, he was nearing his high school. A couple of deep breaths and he was okay-ish, after all, he was still at school. 

 

Lance has never had many friends in high school, or really any friends at all. It’s not that he can’t make friends, it’s just that he doesn’t want to. He’s realized that a really awful mindset, but he’s content with how things are at school. He goes, does his work, and goes home. It’s a smooth cycle, and he likes it. Despite this, Lance has never really considered himself a lonely person. Sure, he’s had the occasional sadness by not having many friends (or any), but he’s come around to realize that’s how he likes it. He keeps reassuring himself that he likes being lonely because really he can’t trust anyone too easily. It seems like the only reason he likes having online friends is that it’s easier to walk away if they hurt you. It’s just a couple clicks and they’re blocked from your life. In real life, if someone hurts you they’re still painfully there. Maybe ever since the whole incident with Lance’s ex, he’s had difficulty bringing people into his life. 

 

School is like every day, he goes to math first because he’s in advanced math and God decided that math would be in the morning for some awful reason. Then Lance goes to music, where the occasional people call him ‘fag’ and he goes on with his day. At this point, it’s pretty a pretty common insult, so Lance is neutral to it. When people first started calling Lance that word, he was very torn up about it because it brought up recent stuff that broke down his self-confidence even more than it was already broken. The rest of his school day just isn’t interesting, he goes to his classes, does his work, and goes home. School is something he’s just so excited to finish.

 

Lance has been saving up his money to go to America, he’s gotten a little bit of adsense, maybe $1,000 in total. He’s decided that once this school year is over, and before he goes to college, Lance s going to take a gap year and visit his friends in America. If the YouTube game really keeps it up, he’ll be able to do that soon. School ends in two months, then he’ll finally be out of high school and he’ll be in America with his best friends. Hopefully, at least.

 

Lance doesn’t know how he’s going to pass this year's exams, but he has to try his hardest because he has to pass this grade. The more he thinks about it, he  _ really _ wants to leave Cuba. Not so much the family aspect, but everything else about it is just so boring and unfulfilling. He also doesn’t think America is this amazing or beautiful place either, but at least it has some type of potential. 


	2. I'm Selfish, I Know

The school year was over, finally, Lance was free to his own will. He hasn't worked up the courage to tell his family that he's going to America and he's taking a gap year. Two different things Lance is certain his family will throw a fit over, and probably tell him he can't go. Lance decided he was going to have to tell them sooner or later because he already bought the tickets, and he leaves in two weeks and he's not backing out of this one. He's going to America whether they like it or not because Lance is his own man now. That's some fake confidence Lance has made up in his head, honestly, he has no idea what he's doing. He's terrified of his family. 

 

Lance cautiously walked into the living room where his mother and father were sitting down doing their own thing. Lance's mother was reading a book about gardening and Lance's father was watching the news. 

 

" _Mamá, Papá,_ " Lance said carefully

 

The two didn't say anything, but they both looked up from what they were doing and stared at Lance.

 

"I'm going to America, and please don't say anything I'm not finished," Lance said before his parents could interject, "I've already paid for my plane ride, and I'll be with my friend Hunk, who already lives in America."  Lance paused for his parents to speak

 

"When will you leave?" His mother asked calmly 

 

"In two weeks." Lance smiled, hoping they wouldn't be too mad

 

"Alright, Lance. At least you don't leave tomorrow, now unload the dishwasher." She smiled sweetly

 

Lance's father was already watching his news during this transaction, so Lance could only assume he was on his mother's side too.  Lance's exchange with his parents frightened him because they were acting so calm about the situation. It was so strange that they didn't care about Why Lance wanted to go, how he had the money, or anything concerning the trip.    They just wanted to know when he was leaving. Considering this, Lance definitely has to plan all on his own or depend on his siblings or friends. Honestly, Lance is okay with that if he gets to go to America without a fight. 

 

Lance waited to tell his friends in case his parents picked up a fight and wouldn't allow him to go. Which he knows he would have found a way to go anyways, he still didn't tell them. He kind of mentioned to Hunk that he was going, just to assure that he can hang out with Hunk.

 

Lance pulled out his phone out of his back pocket and excitedly texted the group chat. 

 

"g UESs WHO'S goin g TO AMERICA!!!!!!!!" Lance felt so excited he felt as if he was going to throw up

 

Lance got no responses but instead, he got 8 calls from Keith, 5 from Hunk, and 6 from Pidge. 

 

"holy cow, just text me!" Lance was smiling but freaking out because of the overwhelming calls

 

pidge texted the chat, "lance. no way. u better not be bsing. i'll kill u." 

 

"i'm not ahaha!" 

 

"Lance I'm going to cry no, freaking, way." Keith texted

 

"Lance shut up holy COW!!!!" Hunk texted 

 

"yep!!! i'm so excited!!!! ahhhhh!!!!! i just told my parents!"

 

"Oh my Lord!" Hunk texted

 

"Lance I'm crying" Keith texted

 

"i'm so excited to finally meet you!" pidge texted

 

"me too!" Keith responded

 

"Me three!" Hunk agreed with them both

 

"i'm excited to meet all of you all! i'm so excited!! i leave in two weeks from now!" Lance shared excitedly

 

Lance was smiling ear to ear at this point, his face was hurting from the constant stressed state. Lance decided to put down his phone and start packing because he was just way too excited. He ran to his room and begun skimming through his drawers. 

 

His mission was to find things he knew he wouldn't need before he leaves. He found some swimming trunks, a couple extra t-shirts, and a pair of cargo shorts. He was going to have to do his laundry if he wanted more than one pair of cargo pants for a week, and they weren't even cute, there were olive green. Lance was also out of his baseball tees, and they were his favorite to wear, baseball tees really accentuate his very little muscle he does have, and he appreciates them very much for that reason. 

 

Once Lance finished finding very little in his bedroom, he worked his way onto the bathroom. He knew he had a couple things in there he could already put in his suitcase, like; his travel toothbrush, the small bottles of shampoo his family has stored in the closet in their bathroom, and he even has a hairbrush that hasn't been opened in the bathroom as well. As soon as Lance gathered all of his toiletries he would need, he carefully took those back to his room and tried not to drop anything. The journey was torturous and vigorous but Lance made it.

 

Lance figured that was all he really could do now, considering he still has two horribly long weeks before he leaves.  Lance picked up his phone again to see his friends still questioning him and freaking out, and that stressed Lance a lot. He knew Keith really wanted to call him because Keith called his phone even after all of the America hype calmed down. So that's what he did, he called Keith and they talked for probably too long. 

 

They talked and ended the night like they did the first time they ever called, the boys fell asleep on the phone. The way they woke up was different though, Keith woke up first and saw Lance curled up, well more like Lance with his mouth agape and snoring loudly. The way Keith saw it was that Lance was curled up and adorable. When Lance woke up, he had about three notifications that Keith had taken FaceTime photos. Lance smiled at this, Keith must have thought that Lance looked cute enough to take photos of him. 

 

Lance pulled himself out of his bed and looked in the mirror. His hair was a total mess, he forgot he let his hair air dry last night. It was curly and everywhere, Lance hated it but couldn't be bothered to fix it, so he just ruffled his hair and made his way to the kitchen. 

 

When Lance turned the corner to the kitchen, he saw his sister Veronica sitting at the counter eating cereal.

 

"America huh?" she said without looking up from her bowl

 

Lance chuckled lightly, "Uh yeah, I've always wanted to go." Lance could sense that Veronica was uneasy, "Are you mad?" he asked

 

"Lance I'm not mad, I'm just concerned about you being a young 17-year-old boy alone in America." At this point, she stopped eating her cereal and was looking at Lance.

 

"I won't be alone, Veronica. I have friends who live there and I'll be spending the week with them. I promise I'll be okay." Lance smiled

 

Veronica smiled softly at him and returned to her cereal. Lance walked to the fridge to get milk for his bowl of cereal. 

 

"Bring back a nice boy Lance." Veronica chuckled at her own words

 

Lance wanted to throw up, "W-What?" he stammered

 

"It's okay, I won't tell mom or dad." She said

 

"How do you know?" Lance was shaking

 

"I'm your older sister, it's my job to know." She smiled

 

"Please don't tell anyone, I'll die. Veronica, you can't" Lance was going to throw up

 

"Lance, who do you think I am? That's your business to tell, not mine. I promise I won't tell." Veronica was laughing lightly at Lance's worrying.

 

"Don't laugh it's not funny, but thanks, Veronica." Lance smiled at her

 

Lance wasn't hungry anymore, he just went back to his room. He let out a deep sigh, it's going to be okay. It's okay that Veronica knows he swings both ways, hopefully, she doesn't think he's fully gay because that's just not the case. To calm his nerves, Lance texted Keith.

 

"hey, veronica figured out i'm bi time to die." That didn't really help his case at all.

 

"Wait??? Ur Bi?" Keith replied 

 

Holy crap, Lance realized he hasn't come out to anyone in his life other than Veronica, and now Keith. For some reason, he was okay with Keith knowing, and he doesn't feel uneasy or sick like he did with Veronica. Keith knowing wasn't a big deal, he knows Keith won't abandon him like he was unsure that Veronica would do. 

 

"yeah, haha." That's all Lance said, and that's all he needed to say.

 

"Cool! I'm gay so no judgment here." Keith responded

 

For some reason that made Lance get really red in the face and flustered.

 

"oh cool!" Lance responded

 

Lance sat down his phone and decided to do some laundry so he can stress pack once more. He carried his basket leisurely to the laundry room, careful not to wake his parents with any clanking noise. He put his clothes in the machine and began setting up the washer. When his clothes began to wash, Lance wondered what he would do for the next 50 minutes while they washed. He decided he would take a nap, even though he just woke up. He deserves this nap, he's come out to two people and started his laundry. Lance's morning needed a do-over, even if his less than 50 minutes of sleep doesn't even add up to the seven hours he just got. 

 

Lance was furious when his alarm went off, he regrets taking the nap. Every time he wakes up from a nap he feels worse and really cranky. Lance angrily walked to the laundry room and opened up the washer. He angrily took out the soaking clothing out of the washer. He opened up the dryer and saw that there were clothes in there already. He groaned loudly and put the clothes from the dryer into a basket on top of the dryer. He finally was able to put his clothes in the dryer and get it started. 

Lance just wishes he could just time travel to when he's already hanging out with Hunk, Pidge, and Keith. It's such a nice thing to imagine, him with all of his friends, finally being able to give them a hug. It feels so distant, and it feels unreal that he'll be doing that in now less than two weeks. To get his mind off of the painfully long two weeks he's going to have to endure before the exciting week ahead of him, he decided he's going to practice his guitar and probably film a couple covers. 

 

The first song Lance decided to begin to learn was Brooklyn Baby by Lana Del Rey. He's liked that song for a really long time. He wonders why he hasn't learned that song before. Lance didn't feel like coming up with his own chords, so he researched them and practiced. Lance eventually got the hang of it, he liked the song so much that he recorded it despite the fact his parents might catch him. 

 

Over the course of the two weeks, Lance spent so much of that time learning songs and trying to take his mind off of the time he has to spend not in America. The only time he didn't have his guitar in his hand is when he was eating, doing laundry, or on his phone. It was his crack cocaine for two weeks. Lance did get the nervous jitters two days before he left, and that was something his beautiful guitar couldn't cover up. 

 

Lance couldn't sleep the night before he was supposed to go to the airport. He should've left at 4 am and he would have had plenty of time to get to the flight, but he ended up leaving at 3 am. Lance made it to the airport and checked in for his flight that left at 6. He made it easily through security, he had to make his guitar extra luggage, which he expected but it still sucked. Before Lance knew it, it was 5:30 and he was on his way to board the plane. 

 

Lance had downloaded his over 700 song playlist on Spotify to prepare for the few hour flight he had ahead of him. He also downloaded To All The Boys I've Loved before on his laptop. This flight was really taking up his storage, but the pay off of the flight was definitely worth it. 


	3. You're Making Me Bleed

Lance had been on that plane for hours and would do anything for food at this moment. Once he boarded off the plane the first thing he did was look for a viable option for food, he would eat almost anything but he also has standards. Lance spotted a subway in the distance and rushed over, careful not to drop his guitar or his suitcase. 

 

Every time Lance goes to subway he orders the same thing, a turkey sandwich with American cheese and honey mustard. That sandwich has stayed a constant throughout his life. Once Lance finished ordering, he got his chips and his drink, and he sat down and ate. Lance didn’t know how fast he could eat a six-inch sub from subway, but apparently, it's two minutes. When Lance finished eating his sandwich, he remembered that he could now receive any texts that he got when he was on his plane, or get all his notifications. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a few from the group chat and a few from his mother. 

 

All the group chat wanted to know was what airport he was at, and his mother wanted to know if he was doing okay. He answered their questions and continued to drink his Sprite. A few seconds later Lance was receiving a phone call from Keith. He quickly answered.

 

“Hello?” Lance answered

 

“Is it okay if we pick you up?” Keith asked

 

“Yeah totally.” Lance started to freak out, it was all happening so fast, “Wait, you all are already together?” He asked

 

“Yeah, we spent the night together for when we inevitably picked you up from the airport.” Keith paused, then suddenly yelled but not directly into the phone, “HUNK! DON’T FORGET THE POSTER!” He yelled

 

Lance laughed at this, of course, they made him a poster. He feared what it said because he knows Pidge and Keith all too well. Hunk could mediate what was put on the poster though. 

 

“Well Lance I have to go, Ahh I’ll see you in 15 minutes. Bye, I love you.” Keith said

 

“Holy crap,” Lance muttered, “Yeah, uh I’ll see you in fifteen. I love you too, bye.” And with that, Lance hung up, it was happening so fast. 

 

Lance sighed, he was getting so excited from the thought of the fact that he will be hugging his best friends in fifteen minutes. Hugging Hunk, man would hugging Hunk just be the best. The guy who has gotten him through so many troubles, and has made him look forward to another day. Lance was excited to hug Hunk. Hugging Pidge, He was excited to hug that little Homestuck demon that he was proud to call his friend. Lance was excited to hug Pidge. Hugging Keith, the guy who he didn’t care for up until three months ago, the guy who he’s fallen asleep listening to on too many occasions. Lance was excited to hug Keith. Lance was getting so excited and nervous just thinking about it.

 

Lance had to pee he was getting so nervous, or that was from the mass amount of sprite he drank. He looked around for a bathroom and he could not spot one for anything, Lance was getting worried. He ended up having to ask an airport worker where the bathroom was. It was right in his sight, he’s sure that it’s just the panicked state that he’s in that made him not see the bathroom. Lance got in, did his business, washed his hands, and truly admired the horrible that he was at. His hair was curly and a mess, he had on old grey sweatpants and a blue and white baseball tee. The only part that was really throwing Lance off was his hair. It looked messy, and it wasn’t really the good type of curly, it was messy and all over the place. It looks as if Lance had brushed his curls, making them all frizzy. He tried to adjust them, but no avail, his hair still looked really bad. It sucked but it was all he could do, and plus he would look better anyways. While Lance was about to leave from the bathroom he was receiving a call from Pidge. When he answered the call he didn’t even get a chance to speak before he heard Pidge’s loud voice projecting over the phone.

 

“HEY LANCE WHERE ARE YOU?” Pidge yelled over the phone, Lance swears he heard her in the airport too

 

“Hey Pidge, I’m in the bathroom,” He spoke calmly, trying to calm Pidge, “where are you?” He asked

 

“WE’RE BY A BAKERY I GUESS? OR A COOKIE SHOP IS THE BETTER WORD FOR IT!” Pidge exclaimed, Lance remembers seeing a cookie shop before passing subway, he almost got a few cookies

 

“I’m on my way, I’ll be there in a second.” Lance hung up 

 

He grabbed his bag and guitar from beside him and made his way out of the bathroom. He quickly walked to where subway was, and that’s when he saw them, and their sign which said,  _ welcome back from prison Lance _ . He’ll have to laugh at them for that later because currently there were four teenagers running at each other, resulting in an epic collision of hugs and laughter. By this time Lance had dropped his guitar and luggage and was hugging everyone, a lot. The group could feel eyes staring at them as they attacked Lance. No one really cared about prying eyes, they all were so happy to finally be together. This is a moment all of them would remember forever, probably the best day of their lives so far. 

 

Lance unleashed himself from the hug, he felt like he was going to suffocate. Hunk looked so excited, he looked like he was going to cry. Pidge and Keith looked the same way Hunk did, Lance definitely looked the same because his vision was blurred. 

 

“I’m so happy to meet you guys.” Lance laughed, he was actually the happiest he’s ever been

“Lance, us too! Let’s leave before they kick us out for being a disruption.” Keith said

 

Woah, Keith sounded  _ a lot _ more attractive in real life versus over the phone, that was something he was going to have to get used to.

 

“Okay, yeah,” Lance was smiling brightly at all of them, “Also, ‘welcome back from prison’?” Lance laughed 

 

The other three laughed, “Yeah!” Pidge answered, “We thought it would be funny!” She said

The group laughed loudly, Lance picked up his guitar and bag, the group looked at him as he did so. He nodded signifying that he was ready to get going. Pidge led the way, she was basically running, which was her form of walking. Hunk and Keith stayed by Lance’s side as they walked throughout the airport. Eventually, they made it to god knows whose car. Lance didn’t really care whose car it was, it probably belonged to whoever was going to drive. Once Lance put his bags in the trunk he began to sit in the back of the car. Pidge yelled shotgun before he could think twice about sitting in the front of the car. Hunk sat in the driver’s side of the car, and Pidge obviously sat in the passenger's side. Keith and Lance were the ones left in the backseat.

 

“Did you guys stay at a hotel or an Airbnb last night? I have an Airbnb rented for the week if you guys want to crash with me.” Lance offered

 

“We stayed at a hotel, and yeah I can stay with you.” Hunk answered

 

“I can stay with you too,” Keith added

 

“I can too!” Pidge exclaimed

 

“That’s dope!” Lance exclaimed, “Oh my gosh I don’t even know what to do here, We can make videos if you guys want.” Lance offered

 

“Yeah! That’d be fun, I have my camera with me too!” Keith said

 

“So is everyone on board for making videos?”  Lance asked

 

There was an eruption of loud ‘yeahs’ filling Hunk’s car. 

 

Lance was confused as to why there was a sudden weight on his legs, then he realized that was Keith laying down on him, he was confused as to why Keith was doing it, but he didn’t fight him. Lance just instead placed his hand on top of Keith’s head and started playing with his mullet. The mullet was a horrible sight to look at, but it was Keith so he had to look at it at least a little bit. Keith must have gotten tired of laying on Lance because he soon sat up.

 

“Why’d you lay on me?” Lance whispered

 

“Just wanted to see what you would do,” Keith whispered back and winked

 

Lance tried to ignore that but he knew his face was turning bright red at this point. He doesn’t even feel romantic attraction towards Keith but for some reason, Keith winking at him made him really red in the face. He heard him chuckling at Lance’s panicked state, Lance shot him a quick bird. The second they both realized what happened the two erupted in loud laughter. Hunk looked back at Lance with a confused look on his face, Lance was laughing so hard he couldn’t even try to answer. Eventually, when the two boys calmed down Hunk asked them what was going on.

 

“Oh nothing, it’s just that Lance over here is being totally immature,” Keith smirked at him

 

“OH! Says YOU!” Lance shouted in disbelief, but he was joking too. 

 

The boys continued to giggle and make each other laugh for the rest of the car ride, while Pidge and Hunk tried to not feel unincluded and have their own conversation. Hunk was driving to the hotel first so they could get their things for the Airbnb, when they got there it wasn’t the most impressive hotel but it was okay. Their room only had two beds so it made Lance wonder who slept with who, or if one of them slept on the couch. Lance knew some things weren’t really worth asking, so he kept it to himself. The others had their things, and this time Lance had to sit in the front so he could tell Hunk where to go for their Airbnb. Lance was reading the directions off of his phone because he had absolutely no idea where any of this was. That was okay because Lance is literally from Cuba. Hunk and Lance had small conversations, and even once Lance didn’t tell Hunk a turn by accident and they got into this huge giggling and blaming each other fight. It was horribly adorable, Lance heard Keith fake gag in the back and he stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

The Airbnb was okay, it wasn’t anything special. There were three bedrooms and a living room that the group could sleep in. Lance said he was going to sleep in the living room, but Keith stopped him.

 

“Come on man, the first time you ever visit and we make you sleep on the couch? No, go get a room. I’ll take the couch.” Keith said

 

Lance was a little glad that Keith said that, he secretly really wanted a bed. Lance wasn’t going to stop anyone from getting a bed unless of course, they offered, then he would happily oblige. The room Lance chose wasn’t the cutest room on the Earth. The walls were blue, and the bedsheets were red with black stitching and patches all over it. Lance wondered who made this room purposefully this ugly, it was not a good decision. Once Lance had gotten all settled in his room, he went out into the living room to see what Keith was doing. Keith was just chilling on the couch with his suitcase next to him.

 

“You can keep your case in my room if you want to.” Lance offered

 

“Thanks.” Keith grabbed his suitcase and took it to Lance’s room, he stared around in amazement at Lance’s room

 

“Wow!” He exclaimed, “This room is really ugly!” He chucked

 

“Right?!” Lance agreed

 

The two boys stared around the room, man it was ugly. They both laughed and walked out of the room. They walked into the living room which now had Hunk and Pidge accompanying it now. 

 

“Should we film?” Hunk suggested

 

“Sure! Whose channel first?” Pidge asked

 

“We can do Lance’s!” Keith said and smiled at Lance 

 

“Lance is that okay?” Hunk asked

 

“Yeah, of course, I have some ideas. Lets film in here, I’ll get my camera and guitar. Don’t worry you guys don’t have to sing.” Lance said and walked into his bedroom again

 

Lance wasn’t going to sing, he knows they’re going to want to play with his guitar and mess with him while he told the story. Lance was going to tell how he came to America and all of the details. He knows it won’t be interesting, but he has his friends that spice up any conversation. Pidge is going to want to play with his guitar, and Hunk probably is too. Keith isn’t going to want to play with it but he’s going to want to play with Lance, make him blush, fluster him, and definitely embarrass him in some way. It’s what Lance gets for being Keith’s friend. Lance walked out of his room and had his guitar in hand. 

 

“So what’s the video?” Pidge inquired 

 

“So I’m going to tell how I got to America n’ stuff. You guys! Are going to do you, I literally don’t care what you do on camera.” Lance said

“Aw YES!” Pidge yelled

 

“That can be fun!” Hunk said

 

“Yeah.” Keith smiled

 

Something about Keith in real life, he’s a lot more shy and quiet in real life than over the phone. He doesn’t express himself in words a lot, he just uses facial expressions and body language to convey how he feels.

 

Lance set up his tripod in front of the couch, he asked who wanted the guitar and it was Hunk who got it first. He sat in the middle of the couch, Hunk sat next to him, Keith sprawled himself over thr full couch, laying on Lance and Hunk. Pidge laid herself on the back edge of the couch, and tried to sit sexily. 

 

Lance turned on the camera and introduced everyone, they were two minutes into the video and Keith was already poking Lance in the face. To ‘fight’ Keith, Lance just put his hands all over Keith’s face. Pidge asked Hunk for the guitar and the second it got in her hands, she strummed it chaotically and sung/screamed ‘Despacito’. Everyone cracked up at this, it took them all a second to regain. Hunk, Pidge, and Keith kept having secret conversations and kept laughing at them. Keith kept running his hands all over Lance, trying to get him to crack. It worked really well, Lance could feel himself getting red while Keith was doing that.

 

This is why Lance wanted to film that video, he knew it would be fun and great content with his friends and it would be something he would look back on this video and remember the fun times he had in America. Even if he couldn’t move there, or come back any time soon, he would have that as solid proof he was there and he had fun there. He never wanted to forget how much fun he was having in that very moment. Him with his friends just goofing off and forgetting the story half way through and just messing with his friends. It was too surreal.

 


	4. I Was Chewin' Juicy Fruit

Keith would not stop winking at Lance and he was breaking down. It feels like everytime Lance even dares to look at Keith, he receives a wink. Lance doesn’t know what he did to deserve this horrible form of torture. Lance couldn’t do anything but just fumble around and blush. Lance knew he looked like a disaster just being a dysfunctional bisexual. 

 

What the group was going to do today was basically clean up. Lance got a message from Shiro, who is the owner of the house, and he gave them some rules and requirements of the house. It sucked, but it was inevitable. Lance and Keith had the living room, and Pidge and Hunk had the kitchen. Those were the two room that the four had really messed up. The bedrooms were fine, there was obviously some clothes laying around but they can pick that up at the end of the week. The four also planned to go outside and just explore, they wanted to go on an ‘adventure’. Lance wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge, which he knows is a very stereotypical thing to want to see in San Francisco but he doesn’t care. The group also wants to go to a couple of neat restaurants.

 

Lance bent over to pick up a couple of pillows, he felt Keith had brushed his butt. He knew it was accidental because he heard Keith mumble ‘sorry’. Lance had to compose himself before he faced Keith again, his face was super blushy. In the back of his mind, Lance knows he has something for Keith, but he’s not accepting it in the rest of his head. It’s not like Keith has given him a reason to like him, he just does. Considering Lance is the most disastrous person in the group, he isn’t handling this crush very well. He’s sure Keith doesn’t like him back, Keith is just playfully flirting and trying to get a reaction out of Lance. Only if Lance could brush all of Keith’s playfulness off things would be so much more easy for him.

 

As soon as the group was finished cleaning the house up a bit, and seeing if they had any messages about the house from Shiro, the four friends decided to go out to eat. They let Lance choose where they all ate, Lance wanted seafood. Hunk or Pide didn’t really know any good seafood restaurants so Keith took action. The four ended up at  _ Allura’s Seafood n’ Stuff _ . It was a quaint restaurant, not very big but it was wholesome. There were only two people working when they got there. Lance could only assume their waitress was Allura, considering her name tag said Allura gave him a big hint. Lance thought she was beautiful, her skin was dark and freckly, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but her bangs still were sitting on her forehead. Not to mention that her hair was pure white, Lance was completely taken aback by her. For a few moments, Lance forgot totally about his epidemic with Keith. 

 

Allura was kind, Lance liked her in general. He got a peek at the other person’s name who was working. He was Coran. He looked a lot older than Allura, and completely different too. He could only assume he was a family friend or a really efficient worker. It was probably both, Lance spotted every once in a while the two laughing in a corner or having a casual conversation, he also noticed how good Coran was at his job. Lance could tell how he loved his job. He even heard Coran say to another table, “That’s showbiz baby!” It caused a huge eruption of laughter. Lance would have to incorporate that more into his vocabulary.

 

Keith was right about this restaurant, it was really good. Lance enjoyed pretty much everything about it, Pidge and Hunk seemed to like it too. 

 

“So where’d you find this place?” Hunk asked Keith

 

“Well, back when things weren’t great at home, n’ I would take my parent’s card and stay out on the streets for a bit, I would come here a lot. I was a sucker for hushpuppies, now I can hardly stand them. I guess for emotional reasons, but let’s not get more into that, I’m happy right now.” Keith says, he smiled all the way through like some defense mechanism for his sad story.

 

“Oh,” All three of them said at the same time, none of them really knew what to say. Lance didn’t know that about Keith, he only knew about Keith’s peachy things. The way Keith addressed it, it was like Pidge and Hunk already knew about it. They probably knew Keith when it all was happening. Lance didn’t and that made him feel outcasted in that situation, but to all of their recuses, the beautiful Allura came to break the ice.

 

She must have overheard what Keith said on how he found the restaurant. She came up to them and placed her hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“I remember you, you  _ really _ liked hush puppies.” She giggled lightly, “I’m actually surprised you didn’t get any.”

 

Lance tried to hide it, but he was bright red and a little jealous the second Allura began to talk to Keith. Keith was very embarrassed, he didn’t know what to say.

 

He laughed nervously, “Uh yeah, I actually can’t stand hush puppies now. It’s not your fault.” He cleared up

 

“Well rats, that explains it. Well it was good seeing you,” She paused to let him say his name

 

Keith being the idiot he is didn’t realize what she was doing, so Lance decided to be brave and fill in for him.

 

“His name is Keith.” Lance smiled at her

 

“Ah! It was good to see you, Keith and friends!” With that Allura walked away to wait on other tables

 

“Is it just me or is she extremely pretty?” Lance asked the group quietly

 

“No full on she’s so attractive. I would be honored to even just braid her hair.” Pidge said excitedly 

 

“Right?!” Lance chuckled

 

After the weird and sudden interaction, the group resumed their normal conversations. They all ate their food, paid the check, and bid their goodbyes to Allura and Coran. The group started walking to the golden gate bridge, where Lance said he wanted to go.

 

“Oh man, I’m not feeling good,” Hunk says wearily

 

“I’m not feeling great either.” Pidge mumbles

 

“Crap, do we have to go to the Airbnb?” Keith asked

 

Lance didn’t say anything, he really wanted to go to the bridge. He also wanted his friends to feel better. He decided to stay out of the conversation, in case he sounded rude.

 

“Me and Hunk will go home. You guys carry on, I just got an Uber.” Pidge said

 

“No, we’ll go home with you. Right, Lance?” Keith said

 

Lance panicked, he didn’t say anything. Lance just nodded and smiled.

 

“See, we’ll go home with you. It’s no problem.” Keith said and smiled

 

“Keith, shut up,” Pidge looked like she was gesturing to Lance, “We’ll go home, you and Lance go see the bridge.”

 

Keith looked like he just realized what she was talking about, he smiled at her. “Okay, we’re waiting here until the Uber gets here though.” 

 

“That's okay.” Hunk said

 

Lance had no idea what she was gesturing to him about, but he was worried beyond belief. Was Keith going to murder him? It’s kind of how that seemed. Keith and Lance waited for their friend’s Uber to arrive. Once it did, they sent them off and headed towards the direction of the bridge.

 

“My hands are cold.” Lance mumbled, “Here see!” He placed his hands on Keith’s cheeks.

 

“Geez,” Keith chuckled, “Here,” Keith blushed deeply as he held Lance’s hands

 

Lance freaked out on the inside. He was blushing deeply. The two held hands as they walked down the street, they would occasionally look at each other and smile like dorks.

 

Lance could see the bridge ahead, he was so excited. It looked so pretty from the distance, he couldn’t wait to see it up close. They reached where they were close and could sit down and look at it. As they sat down they were still holding hands, they held hands the entire time. They didn’t really think twice about it. Lance sat there and stared at the bridge, it was crazy to him. The scene was absolutely beautiful. The bridge, the sunset, the slight breeze, and him and Keith sitting in the grass. Lance was so happy at that moment, he never wanted to leave.

 

“Pretty isn’t it?” Keith asked, staring at Lance, who was staring at the bridge

 

“Yeah, thank you.” Lance looked over and smiled at him, he inched closer to Keith. They were practically snuggling. Both of them were blushing disasters. 

 

“Why?” Keith asked

 

“I just wanted to thank you for taking me out here. I have a question though,” Lance’s heart was racing. He knows what Pidge was talking about, “What was Pidge talking about earlier?” He didn’t want to know

 

“Oh,” Keith chuckled nervously, “I-I don’t…” Keith’s hand was shaking and Lance could tell

 

“Do you like me?” Lance felt like he was teleported back to middle school, but he needed to know. 

 

Keith looked at him, he was nervous and bright red. “Y-yeah.” 

 

“I like you too.” Lance held Keith’s hand slightly tighter, he was nervous too

 

Keith looked like he was going to say something, but he didn’t know what to say. Lance took the initiative and kissed him. He didn’t make it intense, and he didn’t make it long. He didn’t want to overwhelm Keith or himself. 

 

“You taste like fish Keith.” Lance laughed

 

“So do you.” Keith laughed too

 

“What does this mean?” Lance asked

 

“I don’t know, I’m just as confused as you are,” Keith said

 

There was a pause in their conversation, they could hear the wind going past them and rushing in the tall grass. It was awkward, both of them didn’t know if they wanted to bite the bullet or not. 

 

“Lance,” Keith paused, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” He asked

 

“Yes, yeah, I do.” Lance smiled back at him

 

Keith kissed him, it was soft and it was quick. The two boys were smiling too big to kiss properly. It was dark now, and the only thing Keith could see properly was Lance’s face in the moonlight, he thought he was so beautiful. Lance thought the same of Keith. 

 

“I’m really cold Keith.” Lance shivered

 

Keith didn’t have anything to give Lance to cover up with, he felt bad, so he just snuggled closer to Lance.

 

“Do you want to go back to Pidge and Hunk?” Keith asked

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Lance didn’t know why he apologized he just felt like he was supposed to

 

“Don’t apologize, It’s okay Lance. I want to go back too, I’m worried about them.” Keith said

 

“Me too, I haven’t checked my phone this entire time so they might think I’m dead,” Lance said while chuckling slightly

 

He only had a few messages from Pidge, she was just wondering how they were doing. She also informed him that Hunk threw up.

 

“Hunk threw up,” Lance said

 

“Crap, that sucks. I feel bad for not being there.” Keith said

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Let's get an Uber and go back. I’m cold too.” Keith wrapped his arms around himself

 

“On it,” Lance said

 

They huddled together as they waited for an Uber, they had the car meet them at a store nearby. The pair were afraid to hold hands in the car. The driver could have been anyone. The second the car drove away and they were at the Airbnb they held hands. Keith unlocked the front door to reveal Pidge watching  _ Legally Blonde _ with a passed out Hunk on the couch.

 

“Legally Blonde?! I love that movie!” Lance screeched

 

“SHHH!” Pidge basically screamed, “He’s asleep!” She gestured to Hunk

 

“Ohhh right, how are you?” He asked

 

“Oh I’m fine, I think I was just nauseous,” She pointed at their hands intertwined, “What’s that?” 

 

“Oh,” Lance blushed, “It’s nothing, it’s just cold and I was trying to have Keith catch up as I ran.” Only half of that was a lie, he didn’t want to tell Pidge just yet. He thought it was too soon. 

 

Keith understood what Lance was doing, “Yeah, I don’t like running and I was afraid I wasn’t going to find him.” Keith said

 

They unlocked their hands from each other.

 

“Pidge can you watch that in your room? I’m exhausted. I’ll take Hunk to his room for you.” 

 

“Yeah, sorry.” She said and carried her blanket to her room.

 

Keith woke up Hunk and helped take him to his room, he was still half asleep. Taking care of Hunk is like taking care of a child, but he’s a good child so no one really minds. 

 

Keith walked into the living room where Lance was standing there, entranced watching  _ Legally Blonde.  _

 

“Hey.” Keith smiled

 

“Hey, I’m going to bed, okay?” Lance said

 

“Okay. ‘Night, Lance.” Keith kissed Lance softly

 

“‘Night Keith.” Lance waved to Keith as he walked to his room. 

 

Lance laid on his bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about Keith. He liked him a lot, he wondered if Keith had fallen asleep, or if he was doing the same thing but thinking about Lance. He probably wasn’t. This all is probably a practical joke against Lance. Of course, the second Lance is happy it isn’t real.  _ Keith is just playing with him _ , Lance convinced himself. He needed to go to bed or bad things would happen for both him and Keith. Hopefully, in the morning things are different than what Lance is making them out to be. That’s what Lance needs.

 

In the morning Lance woke up and was embarrassed by what he thought of before he fell asleep. It also seemed reasonable, so Lance was in a huge ball of just confusion. He knew that Keith liked him, and he liked Keith, but there was a shred of disbelief and a scared feeling coming along with that.

 

Lance dragged himself out of bed, he didn’t want to talk to Keith. The way Lance conjured him up to be in his head, Keith’s a horrible person. He just hopes that isn’t true, not much can change in a 9 hour period. Lance ruffled his own hair before entering into the living room, where Keith was awake, eating a Poptart, and watching  _ George Lopez _ on the tv. 

 

Keith’s face lit up when he saw Lance, he patted the seat next to him. Lance took the invitation and sat down next to him.

 

“What flavor?” Lance asked, gesturing to the Poptart.

 

“Only the best flavor, blueberry.” Keith smiled

 

“That’s controversial. What about Cherry, you psychopath.” Lance laughs

 

“Oh go off! That’s a deal-breaker. Goodbye Lance.” Keith dramatically scooted away from Lance 

 

“Noo! Come back, you dork!” Lance laughed

 

“No.” He pouted, “You’re going to have to come here.” Keith smirked

 

“I usually don’t like complying to ransoms but since you’re cute I guess I’ll let it slide,” Lance said and instead of sitting next to Keith he just laid his head in his lap

 

“Interesting approach, dear.” 

 

“I thought so.” He blushed

 

The two completely forgot about the others in the house, as soon as things quieted down they remembered the fact that Pidge and Hunk were still sleeping. The two of them knew that if they woke up Pidge, her rage and tiny-gremlinness will be enough to scare them both to actual death. The two boys decided to reduce the chances of that happening by quietly watching  _ George Lopez _ and Lance hitting his personal low of complying to the blueberry Poptart. 

 

Lance was absolutely amazed by the trash tv that he was watching. This is the first time he’s seriously watched a  _ George Lopez _ episode since he was probably nine. He didn’t notice that Keith would look at him occasionally until he looked at Keith the same time Keith was looking him. They both smiled cheesily at each other and kissed each other. Both of them tasted like artificial blueberries and morning breath. It wasn’t a good combination but they didn’t kiss for long. Lance pulled away and continued to watch the show. He still didn’t fully trust Keith yet, it will probably take a while for him to truly trust him.

 

“You’ve never told me about what you were talking about at dinner last night,” Lance mentioned

 

“Oh yeah, well Pidge and Hunk knew me when it was happening.” 

 

Lance figured that already

 

“And, I don’t like talking about it. It wasn’t a good time for me. I was just sad all the time. School sucked, my friends were horrible people, and my parents didn’t really support me as they should have. They still kind of don’t, but it’s gotten better.” Keith sighed and ran his hands through his hair

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Keith. That sucks. I wish I knew what to say.” Lance said

 

“It’s okay Lance, not everything can be fixed but a lot are really good now.” He smiled down at him

 

“Yeah, you’re nice.” Lance felt awkward saying that but it’s just how he felt

 

Keith held Lance’s hand. They both felt like the biggest dorks alive, but they’re each other's dorks and that’s all that matters. A little after Lance decided he would sit up, Pidge came out of her room. She did not look like she wanted to be messed with. She silently got a bag of powdered donuts. She got herself a glass and filled it with milk. When she turned to face Keith and Lance, she did something that both of them didn’t expect.

 

Pidge with the glass of milk and donuts in her hand, made peace signs and yelled, “Good morning, streaks!”

 

Keith and Lance were both dumbfounded, this was wild for the both of them.

 

“W-what?” Lance stammered

 

“Oh, nothing!” She smiled giddily, “I just figured something out last night!” 

 

“Pidge? What are you talking about?” Lance was nervous, he didn’t want either Pidge or Hunk to know yet

 

“Oh, nothing.” She smiled at them slyly

 

Lance decided that he wasn’t going to worry about it, he was just going to focus on  _ George Lopez _ and Keith. He doesn’t mind focusing on Keith. Keith is nice to focus on, his weird mullet, his pretty grey eyes, his muscles. Gosh, Lance had fallen deeply for this awkward gamer. He wants to learn everything about him, do everything with him. Keith is his new favorite person, and that probably won't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all aren't even ready for the next chapter. it's a huge fluffball so i'd get ready for later.


	5. I'm Blue, You're Red, I Wanna Kiss Your Neck And Make You Purple All Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly hate this chapter and i'm too lazy to rewrite it, and i'm almost done with this fic.

“Do you want to play Roblox?” Keith mumbled

 

“You’ve officially stolen my heart, absolutely I do.” Lance giggled  

 

“I’ll get my laptop. You get yours, I know a cool world on there.” Keith smiled at him

 

Lance must have forgotten that Keith’s stuff was in his room because when he got up to go to his room Keith followed him. Before he said anything, he remembered that he had allowed Keith to keep his stuff in there. They both grabbed their laptops and they made their way back to the living room. Lance wondered why they just didn’t stay in his room, but he didn’t question it. 

 

“We should play Jailbreak, something not cursed to get you started.” Keith laughed as he sat down

 

“I mean? I’ve played it before?” Lance said in confusion

 

“Shhhh!” Keith giggled

 

The two boys played Roblox for about thirty minutes before someone came into the kitchen to interrupt their flirty Roblox session. They didn’t really stop playing, they just stopped flirting. Which seemed impossible for them, but it had to happen.

 

Pidge was getting Doritos from the cabinet, “What are y’all doing?” she asked

 

“Playing Roblox!” Lance replied cheerfully

 

“Pshh!” She laughed, “Okay Lance!” she winked at Keith

 

Lance was utterly confused, he also started to worry. _ Did she know?  _ They haven’t really been suttle either. She spit it out;

 

“Are you two dating?” She asked

 

Lance choked and Keith giggled nervously. 

 

“Yeah…” Keith reddened and he didn’t look at either of them

 

“I FREAKING KNEW IT!” She screamed

 

The two boys were blushing, they hid their faces from Pidge and looked at each other and giggled. Of course, she would react like this, neither of them were really all too surprised. They knew that Pidge loves them and she wouldn’t react badly, she's supportive of them no matter how much she trash talks them.

 

“How did you know?” Lance asked

 

“Well! Keith plays Roblox with people he’s trying to bag or already has bagged.” Pidge said matter-of-factly

 

“So this isn’t the first time you’ve done this?” Lance doesn’t know why but he was mad, maybe because he thought he was Keith’s only boyfriend. It’s ridiculous to expect that because Keith isn’t his first, even how much he doesn’t consider his last one his first boyfriend, but it’s what he was for a long time.

 

“Yeah, but I’ve only done it once! Pidge stereotypes me of doing it with every boy I may potentially like! I only do it if I really like the person.” Keith laughed nervously

 

Lance realized how ridiculous he’s being, Keith’s just a big ol’ dork who is playing Roblox with him and who he’s fallen deeply for. “Okay,” Lance smiled brightly at him

 

They both were smiling and blushing, they looked over at Pidge who had the most absolutely disgusted face on. “GET A ROOM.” She shouted

 

Hunk walked into the kitchen, “What’s with all the yelling?” He asked

 

“Keith, Lance, do you mind sharing with Hunk why I’ve decided to shout a lot?” Pidge said calmly 

 

“We’re dating!” Lance blurted out

 

“Honestly guys? I’m not surprised, but I’m so happy for you guys!” Hunk said

 

“Thanks, Hunk.” Lance laughed

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Keith smiled

 

Pidge and Hunk continued to do their thing in the kitchen, they looked like they were cooking dinner or something. Keith and Lance played Roblox for about another hour before they got bored. 

 

“Let’s put our laptops up,” Keith said

 

Lance just nodded his head and they walked to Lance’s room and put their laptops on a vanity in his room. 

 

Keith kissed Lance, he’s been waiting to do that halfway throughout Roblox, he didn’t want to do it with Pidge and Hunk in the room. Lance kissed him back, and he kissed him hard. 

 

“Let me shut my door,” Lance whispered

 

Keith nodded and Lance quickly shut his door and made his way back to Keith. He kissed Keith softly, he wanted to take in everything about him, he started going faster. Keith pushed Lance down on his bed. It wasn’t rushed, but it all felt so new to Lance. He had no idea what he was doing, Keith seemed to know so he didn’t worry about it too much. He just followed Keith’s lead. 

 

Lance was leaning back on his headboard. Keith was on top of him and he was kissing Lance furiously. Keith stopped kissing him and Lance panicked, but only for a moment. Lance realized Keith was peppering kisses and was nibbling his jawbone/neck. He tried to stay as quiet as possible, to make it less awkward for the other people in the house, but he failed the second Keith hit somewhere sensitive on his neck. 

 

“Keeith..” Lance moaned slightly

 

Keith couldn’t continue, he kept giggling. For some reason, Lance moaning his name is really funny to him. 

 

“Hey!” Lance was so embarrassed, “It’s not funny!” Lance buried his face in his hands

 

“Sure it is! Holy cow, Lance.” Keith laughed, he laid his head in Lance’s chest and he kept laughing

 

“... Just forget about it!” He laughed nervously

 

“Okay, dear,” Keith said slyly

 

“Don’t antagonize me! I’m going to go to the living room now!” Lance said, faking being angry

 

“Aw,” Keith said sadly, “Can we watch a scary movie so we can cuddle during the scary parts?” Keith asked

 

“Yes. Yes, we can. Is it going to be too light out?” Lance asked

 

“We can shut the curtains,” Keith said

 

“Babe, You’re a genius.” Lance hopped up and ran to the door to open it for Keith

 

Keith gave him a faked shocked look, “Thank you, sir.” He giggled

 

“Anytime, sir.” He followed behind him

 

Keith and Lance sat down in the living room. Lance sat down at the edge of the couch, and Keith laid in between his legs. Lance texted Hunk and Pidge and asked them if they wanted to watch a scary movie with them. Neither of them responded they just showed up in the living room. The second Hunk came into the living room, he seemed off.

 

“Lance, do you have a hickey?” Hunk asked

 

Lance wanted to die, that’s so embarrassing. He didn’t even doubt the fact that he had a hickey.

 

“Oh my gosh, Lance you have a hickey!” Pidge said loudly

 

Lance reddened so hard, he didn’t like the fact that he had one. It was embarrassing.

 

“Sorry,” Keith whispered to him

 

“It’s okay,” Lance whispered back, “All right, yeah I have a hickey. Just shut up about it. What movie do y'all want to watch?” He asked

 

“I’ve never seen the Shining.” Hunk said

 

“OO! I want to watch the Shining!” Pidge said excitedly, she ran to the other couch and jumped on it to sit down

 

“The Shining sounds cool!” Keith said

 

“The Shining it is!” Lance got the remote and turned to the Netflix

 

Hunk had sat down in the recliner and popped the seat open. 

 

Shiro had informed Lance that he could use the Netflix, but they had to use the guest Netflix. Lance didn’t mind using free Netflix, nobody really minds using free Netflix. The Shining was on Netflix, and Lance really thanked God at that moment. The second Lance saw how long the movie was, he knew he was probably going to fall asleep halfway through. 

 

Lance lasted probably twenty minutes into the movie before he fell asleep. Lance was awoken by Keith tightening his grip around his side. He didn’t say anything. Quite frankly, he didn’t know what was happening. Lance just put his hand on Keith’s hair and started petting/scratching his head. He assumed that helped because Keith loosened his grip on Lance. Lance had no idea what was happening in the movie, the small child was just rolling down the hallways on his bike. Lance tried to pay attention, but he started to doze off again. He moved his hand from Keith’s head and wrapped it around Keith’s waist. He didn’t want just his weird dead weight resting on his head if he fell asleep again. 

 

He did fall asleep again, and he woke up the exact same way. Keith was gripping his side really hard. He tightened his grip on Keith’s side and started stroking his thumb up and down his side. Keith again loosened up, but he still had a grip on Lance. In the movie, Jack was going on his psychotic rampage, and Wendy and Danny were trying to escape. It looks suspenseful, but it definitely would be scarier if Lance knew exactly what was happening. Lance was going to make it a point and stay awake during the rest of the movie, there can’t be much of the movie left. 

 

“I won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Pidge said once the movie was over

 

“Me neither. Can we turn the lights on?” Hunk asked, then he laughed nervously

 

Pidge didn’t say anything, she just got up and zoomed over to the lightswitch and turned it on. 

 

“Lance will be able to sleep.” Keith said tiredly

 

Lance yawned, “Yeah, I fell asleep two different times.” 

 

“I’m going to turn on a cute movie so we can all fall asleep. We can sleep in here tonight if you guys want to.” Lance said

 

“That sounds fun. I’ll get us all blankets.” Hunk said, he got up out of his chair and went to the linen closet in the hallway to get some blankets.

 

“Y’all want to watch The Iron Giant or Lilo and Stitch?” Lance asked

 

“Lilo and Stitch” Keith mumbled, he was so tired and Lance could tell

 

Hunk returned with the blankets and he tossed one on Keith and Lance, then Pidge. They all readjusted and Lance turned on  _ Lilo and Stitch _ . Ten minutes into the movie and Keith was out. Lance wasn’t tired and he kind of wanted to die, he really regrets falling asleep during  _ The Shining _ . He was able to fall asleep eventually. Lance didn’t want to forget this day, he has absolutely fallen for this idiot, and his friends are the best people on planet earth.


	6. So Summon the Pearl Rosary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey b's!!!! i have the last chapter written n stuff so pls give me some type of sign of when u want it posted. tonight or in a month when i remember.

Lance had to go home tomorrow and he and Keith have not discussed it. Every time he’s around him he can feel the tension, but neither of them wants to bring it up. Lance has thought it through after they get back from swimming in the pool he’s going to talk to him about it. Swimming usually calms Lance down, he loves it. Swimming today has caused him the most stress he’s ever felt. He figured if he didn’t get him and Keith inside he was going to have a heart attack and die.

 

“Keith? Can I talk to you for a second? Lance asked he knew he was visibly shaking

 

Keith looked like he was going to throw up, he was probably just as nervous as Lance. He nodded and they headed out of the pool and they dried off a bit before they went inside. Hunk and Pidge had stopped their game of splash to stare at their idiotic friends being messes. 

 

The second the boys got inside Keith asked, “Are you going to break up with me?” 

 

“No! I just need to talk to you about when I go back to Cuba, and what we’re going to do.” Lance said

 

“Oh, I’m worried about that, Lance ” Keith admitted

 

“Me too, Keith. I like you, a lot. I just want to know if long distance is something we can handle.” 

 

“I think we can do it,” Keith said

 

“I think we can too. Plus, I’m planning to do my schooling here, then hopefully move here permanently.” Lance said

 

“Yeah, and you’re done with high school so you could do you’re schooling soon in August,” Keith said

 

“I planned to take a gap year, but I also didn’t plan to have an insanely beautiful boyfriend,” Lance booped Keith’s nose, “or fall in love with the city.” 

 

“Yeah, you can live with me in my apartment so you don’t have to pay for dorms. I mean if you want to.” Keith said

 

“If I want to? Yes, Keith, I’ll live with you.” Lance smiled at him

 

The two boys were happy, they had everything for them. They were going to be okay, and things were going to be fun. America had what Lance asked for, plus more. Gosh, Lance was so excited to tell Veronica about Keith. He was probably going to pay for in-flight wifi, just so he can gush about Keith.

 

Keith hugged Lance, he was so happy about this boy. Once they released from the hug, Keith kissed him. Lance tasted like pool water and cinnamon gum. Keith tasted also like pool water but toothpaste as well. Neither of them were good combinations. 

 

“I’m going to film a cover before I leave, do you want to be in there while I film? You can be on camera, if you don’t want to that’s okay.” Lance asked

 

“Yes, I’ll be in there while you film.” Keith smiled

 

“Sick. I was going to film it later, but we have a pretty quiet house to film in right now.” Lance said

 

“Yeah, let's do it.”

 

Lance went to get his guitar and Keith followed him. Lance had his camera set up in the room already so they decided to film in there. Lance and Keith both put on a shirt, Lance put on a blue and white baseball tee, and Keith put on a plain black tee. Lance turned on his camera and mic, he clapped to synch them up, then he sat down and Keith sat down next to him.

 

“What song are you doing?” Keith asked

 

“Radio by Lana Del Rey, it’s one of my favorites by her,” Lance replied

 

Lance began the intro to the video, “Hey it’s me again if you’ve read the title you should know I’ll be singing Radio by Lana Del Rey.” 

 

“I’m here too.” Keith smiled

 

“Yeah, Keith’s here.” He placed his hand out for Keith to put his head on it, and he did. “Keith’s my boyfriend. If you already knew that you’re a creeper or you’re Hunk or Pidge’s secret account. Shall I begin?” Lance said

 

“You shall.” 

 

Lance loved this song, he loved her voice, he loved the lyrics, he loved how pretty it is. He thinks it’s a pretty intimate thing, singing a song you think it really special in front of someone really special. Once he started thinking about how Keith was right there he started to blush like mad. He knew editing this video would be a nightmare because he can’t edit that out. Once Lance finished the song he looked over at Keith. Keith had the widest smile on his face. He kissed Lance lightly. The two of them giggled, and Lance turned off the camera.

 

“You really like that song don’t you?” Keith asked

 

“Yeah. It’s one of my favorites.” Lance said

 

“I can tell. You sounded really pretty.” Keith said

 

Lance blushed, “Thank you.” 

 

“Want to go swimming again?” Keith asked

 

“Please. Last one there has to bellyflop!” Lance hopped up and ran out of the door

 

Keith raced to catch up with him, he really didn’t want to belly flop. He really despised the fact that Shiro had a diving board because he knows he’ll be forced to jump off of it. Keith was close to Lance but Lance was quicker. Lance jumped in the pool right before Keith was about to. 

 

“Gosh dang.” Keith put his hands on his knees and had to calm down to breathe, “How on earth are you so fast?!” 

 

“I have four older siblings. I have to be fast.” Lance laughed

 

“Do I really have to bellyflop?” Keith asked

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Keith accepted his fate. Lance didn’t say anything about the diving board so he didn’t even question it. He just jumped and landed flat on his stomach. 

 

“Owwww! That didn’t look fun!” Lance giggled

 

“Yeah! It wasn’t!” Keith yelled

 

“We’re both going to have to wear shirts when we swim when we leave here,” Lance said, he was talking about his and Keith’s hickies

 

“I’m not. I don’t live with my parents, I don’t care who sees me with these!” Keith laughed

 

“Well I won't soon and I’m  _ very  _ excited about it.” Lance smiled

 

The two of them must have completely forgotten about the fact that Pidge and Hunk were in the pool as well. 

 

“YO!” Pidge yelled, “GET A ROOM!” 

 


	7. Come A Little Closer, Don’t Be Scared

The departure was quite a sight to see. It was awful to look at four loud and hysterical teenagers cling onto their twink friend in an airport. The quad was so sad to depart from Lance. He had become their family, and he  _ really  _ didn’t want to go back to Cuba. Not so much the fact that she doesn’t want to see his family, because he does and he misses them so much. It’s just that Lance doesn’t want to feel like the new life he had accepted was being ripped away from him. He wishes he could stay, he just has none of his things that he needs for America. He’s all about starting a new life and leaving his old things behind, but he didn’t even give his mother a proper goodbye. 

 

His flight left at 9 in the morning. Lance considered not saying goodbye to any of them to make leaving easier on all of them. He couldn’t bear to accidentally wake up Keith by him trying to sneak out. Their whole vibe had been ruined, Pidge and Hunk’s happy-go-lucky vibe had been ruined too. All of them were put at peace by the thought of Lance returning soon, but none of them would fully not miss him until he returned. 

 

Hunk drove all of them to the airport, and Lance was grateful. He was going to miss his lovely friend who cooks for him. Pidge had her head resting forward on Hunk’s seat, just silently crying. Lance genuinely thinks out of all of them, she was the most emotional. Keith didn’t say much, he was really quiet. He was sat behind Lance in the car and he had his head against the back of Lance’s chair. He outstretched his hand for Lance to hold, or do whatever he wants with it. Lance took Keith’s hand, he kissed it then held it. Keith felt truly blessed to have such a gentle person as the person he chooses to kiss and like. 

 

Hunk, the blessing, was trying to make the car ride less somber and he played some music. Hunk knew exactly what to play to get them all out of the funk. Ariana Grande, also known as Lance’s favorite artist. Lance was able to get everyone out of their sadness by singing loudly and dancing to Sweetener by Ariana. Yes, Lance can sing, but no he can  _ not  _ Ariana Grande sing. None of the other three could comment on his singing because they were definitely worse than Lance. They just enjoyed the sudden fun and change in energy.

 

The sight of the airport was something they all dreaded and groaned at the sight of. Lance’s flight would leave in two hours and then he would be gone until August. Two whole months without this lovely boy. Once Hunk parked the car, no words were spoken. Lance got his things, he gathered his friends, and they went inside. Lance knew that they couldn’t go back with him. Lance hugged Hunk hard. He started crying, it felt so dramatic. Despite the fact that he’s shorter than Hunk, he ruffled Hunk’s hair. Lance then turned to Pidge, who needed no invitation to hug him. She only was the hight of half of Lance’s torso. He felt like he was hugging a toddler, and he loved it. Lastly, he turned to Keith and they enveloped each other in a massive hug. Lance gave Keith’s ear a small peck, it was a small gesture and he thought it was personal. They soon released from the hug and Keith kissed Lance. That was going to be it for two months, he had to make it count. 

 

“This is like that one episode of Big Time Rush where Kendall and Jo had to break up because Jo had to leave,” Pidge mumbled to Hunk

 

“I hate that your right, but they’re not going to break up.” Hunk said

 

Lance backed up from Keith,

 

“I’m going to miss you,” He had his hand on the back of his neck, “but, two months?”

 

“Two months.” Keith smiled, he was tearing up slightly

 

“I have to go guys. I’m going to miss my flight.” Lance said, he sighed

 

“I love you Lance. We’ll miss you.” Hunk said and smiled

 

“I love you too. I’ll come back so soon I swear.” Lance said, “That’s showbiz, baby.” Lance winked

 

“Get out of here.” Pidge laughed slightly punching him in the arm

 

Lance kissed Keith’s cheek, and with that, he walked over to the front desk to check in. He truly felt in the moment with that one Big Time Rush episode, and he was sad. He really just wanted to say ‘Screw it’ and just stay, but he couldn’t do that. No matter how much he loves his friends, he couldn’t do that to his family. He misses them all too much, and he hopes that they miss him too.

 

Hunk, Pidge, and Keith didn’t know what to do. They had a debate on whether or not to stay until they couldn’t see him anymore, or just to leave to make things hurt less. Being the kids who make smart decisions they are, they all decided to wait until they could no longer see Lance. After Lance got through security, he waved at them and walked away to his plane. The now trio waited there for a second then made their way to Hunk’s car to go home. Pidge had to go back home, considering she’s fifteen and lives with her mother. Keith and Hunk wanted to be by themselves for a little while. Both Hunk and Keith are introverts and enjoy their alone time. They’re still going to talk to each other, but preferably over the phone. Hunk might have Pidge over if he does he might invite Keith too. It will feel wrong without Lance for a little while, but then eventually he’ll come back and it will be okay. 

  
Lance felt weird without his friends by his side. There was a small loneliness with him. He misses them  _ so _ much. He misses Keith’s warmth, Pidge’s chaos, and Hunk’s friendliness. Lance was tired too. He loves his friends, and he would do anything to be with them and be happy, but he’s so exhausted. Lance just wants to go home, eat the biggest dinner of his life, and nap for ten hours. He misses his family. He so badly wants to tell Veronica about Keith. He wants to tell the whole world. Once he finishes editing the Radio cover, his small world will know. There was some type of worried excitement with it. He’s thrilled for people to know that there’s a lovely and beautiful person in his life, but he’s worried about the hate and the rudeness he was going to get from it. He was sure he wasn’t going to get much, he feels like he attracts really accepting people to his channel, so that eased him. Everything was going to be okay with Lance McClain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter!!! ever :((((! i might do a sequel! probably not tho!


End file.
